Gamesnight!
by twilightfan123456789
Summary: First fanfiction:  The VA gang get together and have a games night!, its been done before but i wanted to add my own touch: ! just read and see what ya think! all reviews are welcome good or bad! nicole!xoxox
1. Chapter 1

**I DONT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY:(!**

**Note: please consider this is my first fanfiction! The story will be told in rose's point on view, anyway review and make me a happybunny:).**

BLEEEP BLEEEP BLEEEP..

I woke up from my AMAZING nap, to find my phone coming off like there was no tomorrow. I was seriously thinking about kicking whoever's ass that was trying to get a hold of me. Grrrrr. I rolled over and grabbed my phone, to find it was Lisa. I moaned.

"hello! This is peters pizza place, how may i help you?" i said doing my best to act Italian.

"ohhh geez! Looks like ive got the wrong number? Looks like ill have to have a games night without rose. Okay well bye"

"HELL NO LISA! WHERE AND WHEN!" i liked shouting down the phone yeno. Makes people know you want something.

I heard her laugh down the phone, And tell firefly what happened.

"right everyones meeting in my room, in about 15 minutes, do you think you could get Dimitri as well?"

Dimitri, my kick-ass boyfriend, our relationship was a secret apart from Lisa and Christian. I mean i had to tell Lisa, and she "had" to tell fireboy, because he was starting to think something weird was happening between us, which there was. I smile always plays across my lips when i think about him. He was gorgeous, how his body was so prefect and...

"hello rose? ROSE! Tell me you haven't fallen asleep on me"

"errrr no Lisa! Im fine. Just thought about something for a minute there" i said still smiling

"good then!, see you soon!" she hung up after i could say anything else.

~15 minutes later~

I was pressed up against Lisa door. I was just about to knock when my Russian-god thought my lips needed a workout. God hes always thinking about me eh? I was just started to enjoy myself when i smelled clove cigarettes! SHIT!...i pulled away from him. His face looked hurt had first. Wondering why id pulled away from such an amazing kiss, but within seconds he realised who with coming and backed away a little more just to be save.

"well well rose you look amazing as always" he winked at me and i saw dimitri face harden.

Adrian Ivashkov appeared before me. I had to admit he was hot, i even loved him, i wish i could return as feelings for me but my love for dimitri was much stronger than words could say. He was a royal moroi. He could get any girl he wanted, but he chose to be a pain in the ass and take any chance to "win" my heart.

" . who invited you may i ask?".. my face still not showing a smile.

" ohh how lovely?, well lissa invited me. And you know i wouldn't miss a chance to see you lose games night rose"

He took his cigarette packet out of his back pocket, he was a about to light it when dimitri cut in and talked for the first time since Adrian arrived.

"Lord Lvashkov, if you don't mind, the school doesn't aloud smoking." His face showing no emotion like always.

" sorry dimitri pfft, never knew you were a walking rule book"

" Guardian Belikov if you please"

" whatever..."

I walked into the door first. Lissa was talking to Eddie, while Christian was watching t.v. Lissa face was glowing. You could tell her excitement, we used to have games night all the time before we left the academy for two years. I looked around the room, the only person who was missing was mason. I missed him. He was like my best (boy) friend. He would always be the first one to get the game going and always end up getting the worse of the dares or spin the bottle. I was aware he liked me, we did try to give it a go while at the ski resort but a Strigoi killed him. For the first weeks after his death i was depressed. It was horrible to watch my friend die. Right infront of me, But Dimitri looked out for me. He kept me going.

"okay guys, rose is here and LATE..but oh well?, lets start" her smile grew huge and she sat beside Eddie who was already sitting on the floor by this point.

Here we go, i was the bad-ass at games nights, and lissa and eddie knew who bad things could get.

"so what am i gonna win at first" i said with my cocky smile.

" well LiL Dhampir, I think we should play spin the bottle...its fine if your scared we could always play..."

Before he could finish i cut in.

" no thats fine.."

I heard in the background Eddie moan, geezs! Has he still not gotten over last time we played this and he had to kiss ralf. I looked at him and i burst out in a laughing fit. He knew what i was laughing at and his cheeks went a pale pink colour.

"ROSIIIIE STOP IT OR ILL TELL THEM WHO YOU KISSED" his face showing worry.

I stopped to think. I felt my smile disappear off my face. The last id played this, i kissed JesseZeklos**. **right now, id rather not rememeber that, i shut up and then heard Adrian start the game.

"okay well ill go first" his smile was clearly hoping it landed on me.

The bottle went round and round, and finally stopped. Just my luck that it land on me. Everyone gasped. I felt dimitri's eyes on me. Burning the side on my face.

"shit..."

"well, i think this well make my day rose".

He began to get up and make his way round to me, i wasn't going to back out on the first round was i?. He sat down beside me and he put his arms round my neck and pulled me in. His lips touched mine and i was good. His lips felt great against mine..but nothing compared to dimitri. I pushed him away realising that i shouldn't of let him kiss me this long"

"my turn" trying to act like nothing happened while Adrian looked high.

The worst thing that could if happen... happened.

"ohh great! And i thought kissing adrain was bad"

"HEY! Im a great kisser" he crossed his arms.

" keep your pants on jeezs!"

"Well Christian lets gets this over with?

**please review:)! it isnt that good but i promise it will get better **

**nicole xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

I DONT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY:(!

Note: Thanks to everyone who: reviewed, added my story to their favourites or add meas their favourite author. Yous are the best:)! Hoping to get more reviews this time! Anyway here is chapter two!

_Flashback_

"_my turn" trying to act like nothing happened while Adrian looked high._

_The worst thing that could if happen... happened._

"_ohh great! And i thought kissing adrain was bad"_

"_HEY! Im a great kisser" he crossed his arms._

" _keep your pants on jeezs!"_

"_Well Christian lets gets this over with?" _

_End of Flashback_

Christian looked as pissed as me. It's not that i hated him, its just i wouldn't want to kiss him i mean? Jeesz! I took a deep breath, everyone in the room was probably thinking id back out. Eddie hit my side like he was making sure i was still alive. I turned round to see his face in pure amusement. He was looking forward to this. Christian and i would probably never live this down.

" sparky are you backing out" presenting him with my "evil" smile.

"of course not roisee poise im ready when you are"

I was hoping he would have backed out if i was going to be honest. I stood up and walked round to get Christian. In true rose form i threw myself at him. He wasn't excepting this and landed on his back with me on top of him. I made the kiss quick and simple. I held it for five seconds then jumped up. Christian's body bolted up.

" next time get a breath-mint firefly" i said smugly

"you don't need to worry rose. There won't be a next time" he wiped his lips.

I sat down beside dimitri again. We searched a look, knowing that he was probably pissed that i just kissed two guys right infront of him. Especially one of them being Adrian. I was then glad that Christian decided to move on the game, but unlucky for him it landed on eddie. I couldn't help myself when i burst out laughing.

"HEY no fair! Boys can't kiss another boys in this game" said Christian, his face showing fear.

"yeah they can! So pucker up" said lisa

Wow! I would have never thought lissa would of let this happen. She was getting more like me ahh bless her! I high fived her as Christian got up and sat beside Eddie. i hit dimitri to make sure he was watching, but to my surprise his eyes were already glued on them. Christian went in for the kiss, he touched eddies lips and no more, he pulled away after five seconds. He looked red, Eddie had his guardian mask on.

" never knew you rolled that way big chrissy boy" Adrian said between laughs.

" i don't..." as we said this we kissed Lissa on the cheek,

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY 'HAVE YOU EVER''" said Adrian jumping up and down.

I loved this game, what you did is...everyone started off with ten jelly beans, the aim of the game was to try get someone out. Everyone would each take turns of asking questions, and if you ever done it you eat one of your jelly beans. The person who had the most jellybeans at the end won. It sounded boring but the questions got interesting.

" me, for once i agree with you" as i walked to the cupboard and got the jellybeans.

I gave everyone there jellybeans and the game began.

"ill start!...have you ever kissed a girl"

Dimitri, Christian, Adrian and eddie ate one jellybean..

"Have you ever had your period" said Adrian with a smug smile.

Lissa and me both ate one.

"how you ever had a crush on rose" said Lissa

Adrian, Eddie and DIMITRI took one.

What was he thinking? He was gonna get us caught! I looked at Lissa, she realised what happened but before i could do anything Adrian spook upy!

"don't worry LiL dhampire me and Eddie already know, and no, no one told us, your aura always lights up when your around each other and dimitri does the same, I must say im kind of disappoint that your never told us".

Eddie nodded in agreement. Before i could say anything else Dimitri spoke and started the game back up again.

"have you ever been poked" i was surprised by this! I thought dimirti would have went for something simple and easy.. but he knew the answer no this question, well at least for me...

Adrian broke into laughter. As me and lissa both took a jellybean.

"have you ever kissed Lissa" asked by Eddie.

Christian and me both took one jellybean. Everyone gasped but Eddie.

"what? Ive played spin the bottle before and it landed on Lissa?" Christian mouth was hitting the floor.

" have you ever wore a bra" chirstian with his arms crossed.

Lissa, Me and Adrian took one?...what the fuck!

"something to tell us Adrian" as Eddie.

"what can i say? I love to please my woman" he flashed a smile in my direction .. Dimitri growled.

"MY TURN...have you ever kissed me" i knew for a fact that everyone in the room would take a jellybean.

Just like i planed Dimitri, Eddie, Lissa, Adrian and Christian took one. YaY!

I laughed.

"have you ever given head" he looked right at me.

Lissa and i both embarrassed took one jellybean.. while Christian and dimitri looked smug.

"have you ever been given head" Lisa high fived me,.

All of the boys each took a jelly bean.

" have you ever shaved your legs" asked by dimitri.

Lissa, Me and again Adrian took a jellybean! What was wrong with his boy!

"before you ask, the ladies like it" he smiled.

Eddie just started at Adrian in shock.

"have you ever fought dimitri and won" asked eddie.

I sighed and took a jellybean. Dimitri smiled at me.

"have you ever had a bond with Lissa" asked Christian

"FUCK SAKE WHYS EVERYONE PICKING ON ME" i said while i ate another jelly bean.

Everyone laughed.

"have you ever had a sex dream about me" i smiled

Dimitrim Adrian, eddie AND CHRISTIAN took a jelly bean.

My mouth hit the floor and i think so did everyone esles., apart from Christian of coarse .

"firefly never knew you had it in you" i said smugly

"well it was before you left with lisa so i wasn't right in the head" i could see his face turning i sight shade of pink. Lissa hit him and moved slightly away from him, he grabbed her into a kiss,. Ew!

"GET A ROOOOOOOM" shouted Adrian.

"don't tempted us" said Christian

I burst into laughter while i moved into dimitri chest,

"my turn! Have you ever dreamed about me" Adrian was starting right at e and i took a jelly bean and so did eddie? HOLY SHIT!

"Ermmmmm what was your dream about eddie" i winked at him.

"well ..i..i kinda walked in on rose and Adrian in the middle of getting it on and then rose got pregnant and then ...dimitri killed him like he was some dog, he took himto the forst and said you were going to meet him but instead he hung Adrian from a tree and killed him". His eyes went wide.

No one spoke.

"id say the first put of the dream was heaven" said Adrian was a sexy smile.

I got up and hit him.

"OWWW WATCH IT" he said while he rubbed his head.

"have you ever had feelings for stan!" said lissa

Everyone gasped in shock when i ate my LAST jellybean.


End file.
